Sea and Sky
by PKwriter
Summary: You would think the School speed experimenting on kids after the nuclear winter. You'd be wrong. Ten years later, nothing's changed. It's up to Percy and the flock to put an end to thep whitcoats' abusive COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this! Three timeline in correlation to the books might be a little willy wonka, but I don't think that matters. This takes place ten years after Phoenix, Max's daughter, is born and a few months after the hidden Oracle. Let me know what you think! Anyone who reviews gets a digital cookie! If you have questions, leave them in the review and I'll answer them either in an AN at the end of the chapter or sometime in the story, (only if the question pertains to the future of the plot!)**

"Look out!" I scream as Annabeth is stabbed by a syringe. The Hollywood worthy man yanks the needle from the ground and pulls another from his pocket. He stabs me before I can react, which is saying something, seeing as how I fought two wars already, and I'm only seventeen. _Annabeth._ Is my last thought before my mind sinks into oblivion.

"Nnn," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asks.

"Ugh."

"Are you okay?" She asks again.

"How long was I out?"

"More than two days."

"Annabeth. When I was brought in, was there a blonde with me?"

"No."

I mutter a curse in Latin. "Are you sure?"

"Not since I've been here."

"Hera, if this is your idea of funny, you have problems!" I scream at the ceiling and open my eyes. The room is massive, but I'm not in it. No. I'm in a dog crate. And not a big one either. Through the bars, I can see another cage. This one has a ten year old girl in it.

"Who's Hera?"

"My... aunt." And immortal enemy.

"She can't hear you."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm Phoenix."

"Percy," she reminds me of my sister, only ten years older.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. Do you know where we are?"

"I think it's the School. But... Mom said it was destroyed."

"Apparently not."

A... werewolf?... walks in. He kicks Phoenix's cage and comes to mine. He opens the crate and I launch, trying to pin him. He lifts me and pins my back to the wall, holding me a foot above the ground by my throat. He punches me repeatedly in the gut. I let my body sag. He releases me and I jerk my knee into his groin and a feeling like when Thalia uses me to channel lightning courses through me. I claw at the source, which happens to be a thing around my neck. It finally stops and I gasp for breath.

While I was being electrocuted, I had been brought to some kind of operation room. Trust me. When you are as clumsy as me, you tend to need the hospital every so often. I'm strapped to the table on my stomach. The man in the white coat (I'm not calling him a doctor) rips off my shirt and rubs what feels like a baby wipe on my back then stabs a super long needle in my spinal chord. He does this again and again. After I've been stabbed seven times, a grueling pain erupts from my shoulderblades. I scream louder then the roar of a Phlegethon water-fire?-fall. As someone who has been to Tartarus, I know what I'm talking about.

"Yes!" The whitecoat's voice cuts through my pain. I struggle against the restraints. The pain in my back only grows over the next six hours. Eventually, I stop screaming and start sobbing. Tears stream down my cheeks as the pain intensifies. Finally, it ends. The restraints are removed, but I just lay there. The whitecoat forces a shirt over my chest. One of the werewolves grabs my shock collar and drags me through the halls and tosses me into my cage.

"Percy?" Phoenix asks nervously.

"Ow," I moan, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" That seems to be her favorite thing to say to me.

"I will be," is my response.

"What did they do to you?"

"Injected me with who knows what."

"There's no injection spots on your arms."

"No. because they stabbed the needles into my spinal chord. Then they did something to my shoulderblades."

"Ouch."

"No kidding," I chuckle.

"Have they given you any water?"

"One bottle a day."

"Okay. Save the water today. Don't drink it."

"Why?"

"I have a plan, but it requires you to blindly trust me."

"Okay," Phoenix stretches out the last syllable warily. "What's the plan?"

"I said blindly."

"So pretend I'm Iggy."

"Who?"

"Flock member."

"Flock as in birds?"

"Bird kids. Although, technically, the original six- except for Angel- aren't kids anymore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay. I explain if you explain."

"Fine. You first."

"My family, Mom, Dad, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were kidnapped when they were babies and brought here, to the School. They grew up in dog crates like these. The whitecoats added two percent avian DNA to them. So they have wings. Jeb, one of the whitecoats, took them away from here. Four years later, he betrayed them. Over the next two years, they saved the world at least five times. Seven months after the last time, I was born. Ten years later, they kidnapped me and here we are."

"If your mom and dad had bird genes, does that mean you do?"

In response, Phoenix extends two black wings about a foot, which was all the cage would allow.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Where do I start?"

"Your parents."

"Where do I start with that though?"

"Uh, the beginning?"

"Okay. Well, my dad's dad ate him when he was born."

"Try telling the truth."

"I am! Greek mythology is real. My dad," I pause, "is Poseidon. My mom is a mortal. That makes me a demigod. When I was twelve, I saved the world from a war between my dad and his brother, Zeus. When I was fourteen, I saved the world by getting the Titan, Atlas, back to holding the sky. When I was fifteen, I saved the world by stopping Kronos. When I was sixteen, I saved the world by stopping the Giants and then by stopping Gaea. A couple months ago, I saved the world from having a giant robotic statue of Nero destroy who knows what. I am now here."

"Prove it."

Why does nobody ever believe me? "I swear on the river Styx that I, Percy Jackson, has never, and will never lie to you."

"Okay."

"That's all it took?"

"Swearing on the river Styx was the most powerful oath in Ancient Greece. You didn't die, so that means you weren't lying."

"Okay then."

"So what's the plan?"

"A secret."

"Butt."

"I've been called worse," seriously. Never call Arion, an immortal horse, a stupid animal. Man can that horse cuss.

"I believe it."

"Plan relies on me having a lot of water. I can use it as a weapon."

"Okay."

The werewolf things come back in.

"Go away Ari," Phoenix glares at the one in front.

"Nice try, little girl . But Dad wants to see you," he snarls.

"Jeb died."

"So did I."

"You are the worst uncle possible."

"I know."

"Phoenix, is the whitecoat you mom's dad?"

"Unfortunately."

"And he experimented on her."

"My family is complicated."

"Mine's worse."

"I doubt it."

"I'm dating my dad's brother's daughter's kid, because we're not related."

"What?"

"Don't think about it too much. It's confusing."

"Okay you win."

"Yeah. It's complicated," I remember Thalia Grace, my cousin, telling me that I was dating her niece. But because gods don't have DNA, or blood, it's not weird. Unless you start connecting the lines. That's when heads explode.

"My granddaughter," the whitecoat who injected me stands there. I try to think rationally, like Annabeth. I don't lunge at him.

"I am not your granddaughter!" Phoenix screams and throws herself at him. She drops to the ground, clawing at her shock collar. I snap. It's one thing to attack me. I might let you get away with it, if I'm your prisoner and am biding my time. But you mess with an innocent child, or my friend, and I will make sure you never do it again. I glare at the sink behind him and it explodes. The force of the water pushes the metal basin out of the counter so that it smacks his head. When he goes down, I kick him in the head twice before my shock collar kicks on and I drop like a rock, electricity coursing through my body. Somehow, I manage to divert the water stream to hit me, eliminating some of the pain. I will the water to wrap around Phoenix's collar, but not touch her. This eliminates her pain, but channels it to me. My pain is doubled. I scream so loud I can't hear myself

"No," Phoenix gasps, forcing her hand into the water stream. I shake my head and pass out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the review Artemis Izzy! I'm glad you like it! Have some cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

I wake up in my cage. Phoenix's is empty. "No," I gasp. "Phoenix."

The werewolf thing, Ari, drags Phoenix in and tosses her into her crate. She whimpers. I would attack Ari if I weren't incapable of moving. He kicks my cage and I make a sound like an abused dog. He laughs and flicks something sticking out of my shoulder. I crane my neck to find two chocolate brown wings.

"Peregrine falcon," Phoenix says.

"Huh?"

"Your wings. Peregrine falcon."

"Oh."

"They don't look grafted."

"I think, that first day, when they injected me, that the pain in my shoulders was these things growing."

"Probable."

"Now I just have to hope Zeus doesn't get mad that I could go into his realm anytime I want."

I've been here two weeks. I hated it after less than a second. Ari, who I have found out is an Eraser, part wolf, part human, but not werewolf, comes in. He drags me out of my cage by the collar. This is seriously getting old. I'm strapped to a table again, only this time, my head is strapped down too.

"Perhaps, we will be able to alter his voice so that he can use echolocation," Jeb says. My eyes widen. I panic when the scalpel touches my throat. Due to my panic, I accidentally cause an earthquake. The scalpel slices my throat open. I try to scream, but I can't. Not only is blood flowing into my lungs, but my vocal cords are severed. I panic even more, because, why not? I freaking killed a half a dozen Titans and and another half dozen Giants! I survived _Tartarus_! But I can't handle a tiny knife at my throat. I can handle having a celestial bronze sword at my throat, but not a tiny iron scalpel. I hear a scream.

 _Phoenix?_

I stop the earthquake. Jeb and the other whitecoats quickly stop the bleeding and stitch up my throat. I gasp for breath as soon as they put an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I lay there for about two weeks while my throat heals. Finally, they bring me back to my cage, careful not to touch my throat. Bonus, Jeb didn't let anyone put my collar back on.

"Percy!" Phoenix cries. Then winces. I raise a hand in greeting, grateful that for once, I'm walking, rather than being dragged.

"Are you okay?"

I nod and wince from the pain of moving my neck.

"Liar," she rolls her eyes. I offer a lopsided grin as I duck into my cage. I never thought I'd be happy to be in a dog cage. I guess after two weeks of being strapped to a table, a cage is freedom. Ari locks my cage and leaves.

"Are you really okay?"

I shrug.

"Perce, talk to me."

 _I wish I could._

"Why can't you?"

I shake my head.

"Talk to me?"

I don't say anything.

"What did they do to you?"

I lift my head and point to the scar that goes from the bottom of the left side of my jaw to the start of my right collarbone.

"They cut your vocal cords?!"

 _Sorta_.

"What do you mean, sorta?"

 _You heard what I thought?_

"Yeah. They experimented on my ears to try and alter my hearing. Increase it or something. Only they did it too well. I can hear thoughts."

 _I'm pretty sure that's not how it works_.

"Why not? They gave Angel weird visions of the future by trying to increase her night vision by operating on her eyes.

 _I've heard weirder._

"I believe it," Phoenix chuckles.

 _Jeb wants everyone to be really careful around me because of my throat. I can use that to our advantage to get us out of here._

"Do it."

 _They'll probably take me to run the maze soon. When they do, we take advantage of that. I can use the water that we've saved as a weapon to take care of the Erasers. I'll pick your lock before that though. When I take out the Erasers, you bust out of your cage and we break the window and fly away_.

"Sounds like a plan."

 _Where's the water at?_

"Over under the sink."

 _There's a sink?_

"Yeah."

 _Then there was no point to saving the water._ I summon two drops of water war from the sink and move them into the lock on Phoenix's cage. I make the water into the same shape as how the key would be and turn it. _It's unlocked, but don't open it yet. Also, here's they key_. I turn the water to a solid and it drops into her cage. She hides it in the folds of her wings and grins.

"Sure it'll work?"

 _Well, I don't usually make the plans, but yeah I think so._

"Good. Because they're coming about the maze now."

 _How?_

"Super good hearing, thanks to the whitecoats."

 _Okay then. Plan in action. Your collar._

"I got it. I've had two weeks, remember?"

The door opens and Ari walks in. I look at Phoenix and she nods. Ari unlocks my cage and I kick the door into his face. He is dazed long enough for me to scramble from the cage. He pulls back his first.

"His neck!" Phoenix shouts. Ari hesitates long enough for me to punch him in the throat. I feel a familiar tug in my gut as I pull dozens of pounds of water from the faucet and wrap it around his head until he passes out. Phoenix busts out, her collar somehow gone. I blast the water through the window and push Phoenix out. I jump, following her. I snap out my wings, ripping two holes in the back of my shirt Phoenix does the same, only she has precut slits for her wings. We glide into the woods and fly until we hit a city (San Francisco).

 **free digital cookie for anyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for another review Artemis Izzy! Have some cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

We land on top of a tall condo building. I fly over to a thrift store and dig some clothes out of the donation box out front. I score some jeans for Phoenix with twenty dollars in the pockets, jeans for my, two T-shirts, and two zip up hoodies. I grab two new pairs of tennis shoes and rejoin Phoenix. I pull out Riptide and slash long slits in the back of the T-shirts. I toss her a pair of clothes and we go into the McDonald's bathrooms to change. I pull the hoodie over my wings and buy four double bacon cheeseburgers and two large fries. Phoenix and I each take two burgers and a fry.

 _We should head to Oakland Hills. The Caldecott tunnel. It's not far and is my third home._

"What?"

 _My home is my apartment in New York. My second home is Camp Half-Blood, also in New York. My third home is Camp Jupiter, in Oakland Hills, California._

"Okay."

 _But let's walk so as not to draw attention to ourselves._

"Good idea," we land on the ground and instantly regret it because of the crowds. Over the month that we were at the School, we both gained a great fear of crowds, despite being isolated most of the time. Phoenix and I run into an alley and take off. We're at Camp in ten minutes. I tuck in my wings and shrug on the hoodie. Phoenix does the same. As I walk to the city, I notice that everyone is gathered around a funeral pyre on the Field of Mars.

 _That's a funeral pyre_.

"Who died?" Phoenix asks.

Thalia steps up to the pyre. It's time to burn Percy's shroud. Annabeth is s leading the ceremony at Camp Half-Blood, and Thalia is leading the one at Camp Jupiter. His shroud is with Annabeth. The Romans are burning a praetorian cloak instead. The purple cloth sits on the pile of wood. Thalia looks at it and shakes her head.

"I can't do this," her voice is small.

"I got it," her brother, Jason, steps up. He had opted to be with Thalia rather than in New York. "Percy Jackson was our cousin. He... he was a hero. Saved my life. He was a good friend."

"Who died?" A girl's voice asks. Thalia looks in the direction of the voice. A boy and girl stand just outside the group.

"Percy?" She asks. The boy looks up, a familiar lopsided grin on his face. "Percy!" Thalia smiles. She doesn't move as everyone crowds her cousin. _It can't be real_. She thinks.

The crowd surrounds Percy and his friend. A look of terror crosses his face. It reminds her of a trapped animal about to bolt. Percy had never been that scared. Not since the sea of monsters. She narrows her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"He's scared. He's never scared."

"He's scared of you."

"Not that kind of scared. Terrified. Reminds me of a caged animal."

"He's been gone two months, Thalia. People do change."

"Not that much in that little time," Thalia says. I'm the distance, the bathhouse explodes. "Last time he blew up the plumbing, he was mad at Annabeth for going on the Parthenos quest. And that was just toilets. This is a building, quite a ways away."

"Might not have been him."

"Jason, something's wrong. Just trust me on this one."

"I always trust you, sis."

"I'm glad. Help me make lightning between Percy and the campers without hurting anyone."

"If this goes wrong, I blame you," Jason says grabbing her hand. They close their eyes and create a circle of lightning around Percy and his friend.

"Move!" Thalia shouts and the crowd disperses. The lightning vanishes and Thalia walks up to her cousin.

"You ever scare me like that again, and I'll wring your neck," Thalia says.

"No! You can't!" Phoenix exclaims.

"Chill. I didn't mean it literally. I'm his cousin."

"You can't touch his neck," her voice wavers.

"Why not?"

I lift my chin a bit and Thalia sees the scar. She sucks in a breath.

"Nice scar cuz. How'd you get it?"

 _Tell Thalia to round up the gang and meet outside the senate house._

"Are you Thalia?"

My cousin nods.

"Round up the gang and meet at the senate house," Phoenix says. We turn and walk towards the city. At the edge, I toss Riptide in pen form to Terminus, the marble bust representing the god Terminus. He doesn't let weapons into New Rome, the city inside Camp Jupiter.

 **annabeth want taken. She was just knocked out so they could get to Percy.**

 **Free digital cookies to anyone who reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the continued support Artemis Izzy! I'm really glad you like this! I normally just write for myself, so I'm glad that other people like this. I might be publishing one of my original stories on Amazon within a few months. Fingers crossed that I do!**

"What's up?" Thalia crosses her arms when the gang shows up. Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Reyna stand in a semicircle around us. Phoenix and I maneuver to not be trapped.

 _Tell her that I was kidnapped, I met you, we escaped as soon as possible and came straight here._

Phoenix relays the message.

"Percy, what happened. And be more specific," Reyna says.

 _Tell them I was-_

"Percy! Speak!" Piper's voice is dripping with charmspeak. "And suddenly he can resist my charmspeak."

I lift my head and point to the scar.

"Nice scar. Now answer us."

I give them a look that communicates _figure it out._

"Just tell us," Hazel urges. I face palm.

"He can't," Phoenix says.

"Why not?"

"The scar is right over his throat because his throat was cut. He _can't_ talk, ever again."

"Oh gods. Percy, are you okay?" Hazel tries to hug me. I stiffen. Frank pulls her off.

"I don't think he likes hugs anymore," he says. I shake my head.

"Where were you?"

I shake my head.

"Okay. Not asking that. How about what happened?"

Another no.

"Uh, are you okay?"

I shrug.

"Who's your friend?"

Phoenix looks at me.

 _We can trust them._ I nod.

"I'm Phoenix."

"I'm Thalia. That's my brother Jason, and our friends Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Reyna."

"Alright. Introductions over, Percy, spill," Piper hands me a notebook. "Explain on paper."

 _Phoenix and I were experimented on. I can't talk anymore because of it. It only happened two weeks ago, so it still hurts. I'm not sure it's completely healed. We got out as soon as we could._ I write.

"You were _experimented on_?! By who?!" Thalia demands.

"A very evil man," Phoenix says.

"That's all we're going to get, isn't it?" Frank says. I nod.

"Okay. Why are you suddenly terrified of crowds?"

 _It's not the crowds,_ I write, _it's the feeling of being trapped. We were kept in dog kennels_.

"Tell me who did this to you, so I can rip his guts out," Thalia says.

 _Thanks for the offer, but no. You'd only be going on a suicide mission,_ I write.

"I don't care. We're demigods. Our whole lives are suicide missions!"

I shake my head.

"I'm just glad you're back. That you're not dead," Hazel says. I take the pen back from Reyna.

 _Can't you sense when someone dies?_

"Whatever they did to you, they successfully blocked Nico and me from finding out if you were alive.

"Dad couldn't find you either, so we assumed you were killed and had your soul trapped by some evil myth person," Nico steps from the shadows.

"Gods, would you stop that? You scare the crap out of me every time!" Thalia gasps.

"I know. That's why I do it. Hey Percy."

 _Death boy_ , I grin.

"Death boy?" Phoenix looks at me confused.

 _His dad is the god of death,_ I explain silently.

"Oh. Never mind then."

"Ignore whatever telepathic message he just gave you. He's not telepathic, and it's likely one of the gods trying to mess with your head. Probably Hermes," Piper warns.

"He's not telepathic. I can... hear him think."

"You're psycho?" Jason asks.

"The word is psychic, and no."

"I know what the word is. I was just trying to say something Percy-ish."

 _Never do that again dude_. _Man I wish I could still talk._

"You can talk to me," Phoenix offers.

 _Not forever. You have to go back to your parents._

"So? You can come with. Then Angel can hear you too."

 _This is my family. I can't leave them._

"Please? You're my first non-flock friend."

 _I know, but this is where I belong. I'll figure out a way to communicate. Maybe I'll learn sign language,_ I shrug.

"Maybe I can stay?"

 _No. You aren't a demigod. You have to go where you belong._

"Please?"

 _No. I'm sorry Phoenix, but you can't._

"Okay. But I'm not leaving yet.

 _Fine. Stay until I've talked to Annabeth. I'll fly you home_.

"Deal."

 _Ask Nico to shadow travel us to Camp Half-Blood._

"Nico, can you shadow travel us to Camp Half-Blood?"

"What?"

"I'm asking for Percy."

"Fine. Grab on," he grabs our arms and we melt into the shadows. I hate shadow travel, but I'm still letting him take me. We come out of the shadows right on top of an unlit funeral pyre. Annabeth is standing next to it, so I assume it's mine. She screams.

"Nico! Not..." she trails off. "Percy?" She whispers. I smile at her. She takes three steps and is beside me. I lean in and kiss her until Phoenix makes a gagging noise. I pull away and glare at her. She shrugs. I roll my eyes and turn back to Annabeth.

"I thought you died," her voice is barely audible.

 _Not the first time you've thought that._

"You do know she's not like me, right?" Phoenix asks. I glare at her.

"But, crash your own funeral?! Percy, why make me go through the last two months?!"

 _What? I thought it was only one._

"He thought it was only one."

"Nine weeks is not one month!"

 _Nine weeks?_

"Nine weeks?"

"Yes nine weeks, but I'm not talking to you."

 _Tell her_.

"He can't talk. I can hear him think, so I can tell you what he's trying to say."

"What?"

I show her the scar.

"Oh Percy!" She hugs me, sobbing.

 _Uh... there there?_

"Please don't do that ever again," she sobs.

 _If I can help it, I won't._

"He'll try."

"I love you," she whispers.

 _I love you too._

Phoenix has the good sense not to talk because I kiss Annabeth again as my way of saying I love you too.

One of the Aphrodite girls swoons and sighs contentedly. Annabeth pulls away. "Chiron, we need an emergency meeting of the counselors."

"I was just about to say that," the centaur nods. The cabin counselors follow is to the rec room. We stand around the ping pong table.

"Okay start explaining," Clarisse says.

 _Paper?_

"Here," Phoenix hands me the notebook Connor Stoll is doodling in.

"Hey!"

 _Phoenix and I were kidnapped and experimented on. Don't ask who, because we won't tell you. Long story short, I can't talk, and Phoenix is the only one who knows what I'm trying to say. She's not a demigod and won't be here forever. In a couple days, I'm going to help her get home. Until then, the easiest way to talk to me is by paper, that way you can talk directly to me. If you don't mind talking through a ten year old, then talk to me and I'll tell Phoenix what I want to say and she'll tell you._ I pass the paper to Chiron who reads it aloud.

"You were _experimented on_?!" Annabeth exclaims.

 _Thalia reacted the same way._

"You went to Camp Jupiter first?"

 _The School is in California. Jupiter was closest._

"School?"

"The lab we were in," Phoenix says.

"How could you let them do that for nine weeks?"

 _I was unconscious for the first five_.

"Four weeks isn't any better!"

"Annabeth, calm down. He's here now," Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, is filling in for Piper.

 _The first two weeks, we tried to plan. Then the whitecoats tried to do something to my voice. There was an earthquake and they accidentally cut my throat open. That's why I can't talk. The next two weeks, I was strapped to an operating table so I could heal. We just got out earlier today._

"Whitecoats?"

 _They wore white lab coats, and I refuse to call them doctors, or even scientists. What they're doing goes beyond science. It qualifies as torture._

"And the whitecoats cut your throat?"

I nod. Annabeth draws in a shaky breath.

"Thank you for not giving up."

 _I would never._

"Where did they keep you that you couldn't break out from?" Clarisse asks eagerly.

 _Dog crates with a lock on the door._

"Okay. Tomorrow I'll head to the pet shop."

I feel my face involuntarily morph into a look of terror. My hand trembles on the table.

"I was joking," Clarisse says quickly.

"Don't ever do that again," Phoenix says.

"Percy, are you okay?" Clarisse asks. Everyone stares at her in shock. I look down at the table.

"Here's a plan. Percy, and Phoenix go to your cabin. I'll be there in a minute. Clarisse, you keep everyone from bombarding them with questions. Annabeth, stay with Percy. Nico, go get the rest of the gang. I'll be in to make sure you guys are physically okay in a minute," Will says. Chiron nods. Rachel's eyes glow.

" _Son of the sea,_

 _son of the sky_

 _Angels to aid_

 _Infants to save_

 _Journey of trials_

 _Journey of pain_

 _Bonds to be broken_

 _Bonds to be made_ ," Rachel says. She slumps sideways into Connor's arms. I pale.

Don't forget! Free cookies if you review! I will also address any questions you might have, so please ask them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis Izzy, thanks for the reviews! If you like this, you should check out my two other stories, daughter of night is a Percy Jackson-Maximum Ride crossover and the next Olympian is just Percy Jackson. I'm starting a new one today called the child of four. That's also just Percy Jackson. I'm debating whether or not to start a maximum Ride-divergent crossover. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. Also, it might be a while until my next update because I am swamped with school. Physics is the worst thing mankind has ever decided needs to be taught. But yeah! Cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

" _Son of the sea,_

 _son of the sky_

 _Angels to aid_

 _Infants to save_

 _Journey of trials_

 _Journey of pain_

 _Bonds to be broken_

 _Bonds to be made_ ," Rachel says. She slumps sideways into Connor's arms. I pale.

"Percy?" Holly Victor, a head counselor of the Nike cabin, says.

I turn and walk out. I go straight to my cabin and lay on my stomach in my bed.

"Perce? It's me," Will walks in. I'm semi glad I can't talk, because if I could, I would say something really mean to him. "Here's some ambrosia. Might help with your throat."

I glare at him.

"That's not what you're worried about, is it. The prophecy?"

I nod.

"I think the first part is you and Jason."

I shake my head and point to myself.

"You and who then?"

I shake my head.

"Just you?"

I nod.

"But, _the son of the sky_?"

I shrug off my hoodie, still laying on my stomach. I snap my wings up, accidentally hitting the ceiling.

"What?"

I grab a notebook from my nightstand.

 _Wings_.

"Well I can see that much. How?"

 _What did you think I meant by experiment?_

"I didn't really think about it. The sewed giant wings on your back?"

 _No. They injected me with bird DNA. The wings grew in_.

"Dang. You look like an angel."

 _I know. That's what it meant by angels. There are six more like us in South America. That's what it means by angels to the aid. Either they're in trouble, or I need help on the quest._

"You can't get to South America for at least three days."

 _I can fly it in three hours_.

"Seriously?"

I nod.

"Cool!"

 _Only if I can avoid Zeus._

"Ooh, good point. Just, make sure to include him in your sacrifices?"

 _I highly doubt that would actually work_.

"Maybe Thalia could get you in his good graces?"

 _That ain't gonna happen._

"My son," a voice says. I snap my wings down. "Zeus will not have a problem with you entering his realm. In fact, he had personally assured your safety in the sky."

"He's the one that made whoever it was kidnap Percy," Will says.

"No, but... Sally Jackson is a daughter of Zeus.

"Wait what?"

"She is a daughter of Zeus. This is her third rebirth."

"What about the prophecy?"

"It only applied to one who was not reborn. That one was you," Poseidon says.

 _So Zeus is my grandfather and my uncle._

"Don't think too hard about it."

"So then, in the new prophecy, you would not only be the son of the sky because of your-"

I silence him with a glare.

"Quit glaring at everyone."

I glare some more.

"So, you have a quest."

I nod.

"Who's going with?"

 _You and Nico._

"Why?"

 _Doctor. Nico won't let you go without him_.

"True. Okay. But why not Annabeth?"

 _Too dangerous._

"You two survived Tartarus together!"

 _It's too dangerous. She's not coming._

"Fine. Let me go tell Nico," Will leaves.

"Son, I cannot lose you a third time."

 _You won't._

"You can't promise that."

 _I'll be fine._

"Be careful. That's all I ask," Poseidon is gone.

"I'm coming with you," Annabeth barges in. Will and Nico are right behind her. I glare at Will and shake my head at Annabeth.

"Yes!"

 _No! Gosh darn it Annabeth, no! It's too dangerous!_ I don't write this. I think it as I slam my hand into the wall.

"He says no," Phoenix says from another bed.

"Percy-"

"I wouldn't push," Will says gently.

"The only quest you ever did without me was to save me. I'm coming."

 _No!_ A saltwater fountain erupts under her.

"I'm coming."

"Annabeth, leave it be. He said no," Will insists.

"Stay out of this, Solace."

"He says no. Leave it at that."

"Will-"

I push past, heading for the lake. Only the naiads can follow me there, and they're easy to scare off. I jump in and sink straight to the bottom. Normally water helps me think. Right now, it just feels suffocating. I'm trapped by my own thoughts. I head into the woods where I snap out my wings and fly after about an hour of flying circles around New York, I sense someone behind me. I whirl around, ready to fight.

"Nice wings," Jason is there. "When you're underwater, you communicate through thoughts. You could make an oxygen bubble for me and start explaining."

I groan inwardly and tuck in my wings, letting gravity pull me into the ocean. Jason drops in a minute after me and right into his air bubble.

 _The whitecoats injected me with bird genes. He put us in a maze, it was different every time. I hated it more than the Labyrinth. I had no idea where the end was, but I had to run. If I slowed down, he made the floor feel like it was on fire. If I stopped, I was electrocuted. Anytime I was taken anywhere, I was drug around by a shock collar. If I tried to defend myself, I was electrocuted. He wouldn't let me eat for three days and then stick me in a room where a plate of piping hot food was guarded by several Erasers. Sometimes he'd inject me with with adrenaline and stick me in my cage to see what I'd do. Jeb tried to give me echolocation and ended up cutting my vocal cords. For half of the time I was awake, I was tied to an operating table while my throat healed. For just over a week after Jeb cut my throat, I couldn't breathe without an oxygen mask. When we finally got out, we went to Camp Jupiter because it was closest._

"Who's Jeb?"

 _One of the whitecoats. He was the worst. And he's Phoenix's grandfather._

"What are Erasers?"

 _People who have wolf DNA in them. They kinda look like werewolves when they're morphed. The rest of the time, they look like male models._

"Are you sure you're okay Perce?"

 _Fine._

"No you're not."

 _Don't Jason. Just don't. Physically, in fine. Just leave it at that._

"No. you're my friend, and I care about you. talk to me."

 _I have a quest to leave for. Keep Annabeth from leaving camp. If she leaves, I will hold you responsible and you don't want to be on my bad side._

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a bad side."

I will the air bubble away from Jason and hold him under.

 _Okay you win._ I sense his thought the way I would sense the thought of a fish or horse. I bring back the air.

 _I have a bad side. And you don't want to be on it._

"Fine. I'll try to keep Annabeth at Camp. But why not just ask your dad to keep her in his Palace?"

 _I don't really trust adults right now._

"Okay. I've been there. I'll do my best.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry about this. I don't have time to write four fanfictions and do school, so I'm posting this message in all my stories. Whichever one had the most new reviews as of February first is the one I will continue. Do if you like this story and want to see more of it, please review. If you don't mind waiting a while to read it, then try out some of my other books.**

 **Child of Four (Percy Jackson)**

 **Daughter of Night (Percy Jackson +Maximum Ride)**

 **Sea and Sky (Percy Jackson +, Maximum Ride)**

 **The Next Olympians (Percy Jackson)**


	7. Author's Note 2

Thanks for the reviews and support! I will be continuing Sea and Sky and my new book, Two Teams. If you would like a specific book to be continued, leave a review there or PM me!


	8. Chapter 6

**the long awaited chapter 6...**

 **I'll get it to you next week!**

 **(I'm only joking! You can stop throwing turn tomatoes! Please! I'm sorry! I won't wait this long to review ever again!)**

 **Cookies for everyone who reviewed (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:;)(::)(::)**

 **One of these cookies is not like the others... First person to review with which one and what's different gets TEN cookies.**

 _Phoenix, it's time to go_ , I think.

"Okay. Nico, Will, time to go."

 _Tell them to shadow travel to the Rio Grande._

Phoenix relays the message.

"Okay. And we'll meet up there?" Will asks.

"It'll take us about an hour and a half, but yeah."

"Okay see you there," Nico grabs Wills hand and they vanish into the shadow of the tree. Me and Phoenix spread our wings and fly.

An hour and a half later, we land in front of Nico and Will. "Panama Canal," Phoenix says. An hour later, she tells them to meet in Lima. Then I pick up Nico and Phoenix picks up Will. The two bird kids fly the two demigods to where the flock lives.

"Mom!" Phoenix calls. "Dad! Iggy! Gazzy! Nudge! Angel!"

"Phoenix!" A woman who looks a lot like Phoenix flies at us. She accidentally knocks Will from Phoenix's arms in her tackling of her daughter. "Fang! She's home!"

"Phoenix!" A man with black wings flies up. That's when I notice Will, screaming as he falls from a hundred feet up. I roll my eyes and tuck my wings. I shift Nico to one arm and grab Will's shirt. I land and the two of them look extremely grateful.

"Gazzy!" A voice calls. I look at Will pleadingly.

"Not Gazzy."

"Then who?" I assume the guy is Iggy. He fits Phoenix's description: tall, blonde, light brown wings.

"I'm Will, that's Percy, that's Nico."

"Uh..."

I point to Iggy and close my eyes.

"He's blind?"

I nod, glad to be understood.

"How'd you know?"

I point to Phoenix.

"Phoenix told us."

"She's back?!" Iggy snaps out his wings and joins the reunion in the sky.

"Remind me to never let a ten year old carry me through the sky ever again," Will says. "Also, who woulda thought I'd ever say that?"

I roll my eyes and watch as the rest of the flock joins the reunion. Eventually Iggy brings up the three weird dudes on the ground. Angel swoops down next to us.

 _Angel?_

"How do you know my name?"

 _Phoenix told me about all you guys._

"Why would she do that?"

 _We were trapped in the School together._

"What? Phoenix was at the School?"

 _Yeah. I'm Percy. The blonde is Will, the other guy is Nico._

"Were they at the School too?"

 _No. They've been my friends for years._

"But you were in the School?"

 _Yeah._

"I thought that place was destroyed."

 _No_.

"Clearly. Who's behind it this time?"

 _Jeb and Ari._

"They died! Ari died five times!"

 _Well, they're not actually dead._

"Of course not. Because nobody can ever be dead anymore."

 _Angel, we need your help._

"Why?"

 _Have you ever heard of the Greek myths?_

"Yeah. Why?"

 _They're real. The gods, the monsters, all of it. Nico Will and I are demigods, the children of the gods and mortals. I think the School has babies that they're going to experiment on. I need you and the flock to help us out._

"To stop the whitecoats once and for all? I'm in. Let me talk it over with the flock," Angel flies away.

"She can hear thoughts too?" Will asks.

 _Yeah,_ I write. _She's completely telepathic, so if you rob a bank, don't think about it around her._

"Or Phoenix."

I nod solemnly. A half a second later, all three of us are rolling on the ground laughing so hard. Well, Nico and Will laugh. Because I have no vocal cords, my laugh sounds more like an asthma attack. But it is still a laugh. The flock lands next to us. We stop laughing and stand up. Max steps up and hugs me. I tense.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter. I'm so sorry you had to experience the School. You are always welcome with the flock."

I nod. "Mom, let him go," Phoenix pulls Max away.

Fang hugs me and the entire flock stares. "Thank you," he whispers. After a minute or so, I jerk my knee up. He recoils. "Gah! Why would you do that?"

 _I don't like being touched and you didn't take a hint when Phoenix pulled Max off._

Angel relays the message.

"Can you not talk?" Gazzy asks

"He said," Nico cringes, " _wrote_ that the whitecoats accidentally cut his vocal cords."

Max hugs me again. This time Will steps between us. "He doesn't like being touched. And hates the feeling of being trapped," Nico says.

"We understand that. We grew up in the School. Fang Max and I spent ten years there. Nudge spent eight. Gazzy spent four, and Angel spent two. We managed for years in peace. Over the next two years, we kept getting dragged back in there."

"So you need us to help you take down the whitecoats once and for all?" Gazzy asks.

I nod.

"we're in."

I look at Will.

"What?"

Groaning inwardly, I tell Phoenix to tell him to tell the prophecy. She does. "ah. _Son of the sea,_

 _son of the sky_

 _Angels to aid_

 _Infants to save_

 _Journey of trials_

 _Journey of pain_

 _Bonds to be broken_

 _Bonds to be made."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asks.

"Sounds kinda like the fortune cookie stuff I used to tell you," Angel laughs.

"Do you admit that none of it helpful?"

"It was all helpful if you thought about it more. My guess is that son of the sea means one of those three. Son of the sky probably means Percy. Angels to aid, well, we kinda look like angels. Heck, my name is Angel. That means that somehow we're supposed to help them. Infants are babies, so obviously, we'll be saving babies. The last bit is just to scare is and make everything confusing."

 _Pretty close._ I think to her. _Both son ofs mean me. I think the bonds to be made part is me and the flock. I have no idea about the rest._

"See? All you gotta do is think about it."

"Oh shut up Angel," Max snaps.

"Look, we have a quest," Will says. "We'll go on it whether you help us or not."

"Well guys," Max grins, "looks like we're not done saving the world, after all."

"We're in," Fang nodded.


	9. Chapter 7

**so sorry about the long wait, no excuse is good enough to justify the wait, so I hope this helps to soften your rage against me. Also, like I promised, cookies! The first one to notice the difference was a guest, do here ya go. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Cookies if you review**

"Well guys," Max grins, "looks like we're not done saving the world, after all."

"We're in," Fang nodded.

 _Sweet. What's for lunch?_ That last part wasn't supposed to be part of the thought for Angel and Phoenix to hear, but thoughts can't be kept to yourself around two telepathic bird kids. Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"Fish," Angel says. I felt my face morph into one of horror. "If you're a vegetarian, we've got tofu. Nudge is obsessed with it for whatever reason."

"Reason: it tastes good," Nudge puts in.

"Whatever."

"He doesn't eat fish," Nico explains.

"Why?"

"Well, he's sorta... I don't really know. Percy?"

 _My dad is their king. That makes me their prince. I don't eat fish because to me, they're more than fish. They're family._

"Fish are friends. Not food. Got it. Uh, cheeseburger?" I grin. "That's a yes. Gazzy?"

"Supply the meat cheese and bread," Gazzy says. Angel runs off to get the food. When she comes back, Gazzy lights his hands on fire and Angel grills the burgers on them. Gazzy developed this skill about a year before. After the burgers are passed out, Max and Fang pack backpacks for everyone and they get ready to take off.

"Percy, do you have a place we can leave Phoenix where she'll be safe?" Fang asks. I nod.

 _Camp Half-Blood. It's in New York. I can have my girlfriend watch her._ Angel relays the message and Nudge's face dropped. Angel and Phoenix grin knowingly.

"Is there anywhere closer to the School?"

 _Camp Jupiter. It's in California. I can have my friend Reyna or my cousin Hazel watch her._ Angel voices my thoughts.

"Let's do that. So, time to go?" Max asks. I nod. We lift into the air after telling Nico and Will to meet us at Camp Jupiter. A few hours later, we land, and instantly raid the kitchen. I lead the way to Reyna's. The praetor is on her porch.

"Percy. Hey. How's your throat?"

I glare at her.

"Right. Sorry. What's up?"

"I'm Max, this is Fang. We're Phoenix's parents. We're helping Percy on his quest. Is there any way you can keep an eye on Phoenix? Keep her safe?"

"Of course," Reyna nods.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"She can be a bit of a handful."

"I'm the leader of an army. I think I can handle a ten year old girl."

"Okay. Umm..."

 _Angel, warn Reyna that Phoenix can hear thoughts._

"Reyna, just an FYI, Phoenix can read minds. Literally."

"He can control water. His cousin Jason can control the air and weather. Our friend Leo can control fire-"

"Cool! Me too!" Gazzy grins.

"Nice. But yeah. Weird powers don't bother me."

"Okay. Also, she has wings."

"So does Percy and I'm assuming the six of you."

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, we'll be back as soon as possible," Fang nods and grabs Nico while I grab Will. We lift into the air and fly to the School. Once there, I start to regret coming. I've been literally in hell, and a science lab terrifies me. That's how you know the whitecoats are evil.

 _It's okay Percy_ Angel says in my mind. _We all hate them, and at one point we terrified of them. But we're here to help, so you'll be okay._

 _Are you purposely reading my mind or can you just hear thoughts?_ I ask her.

 _Sorta both. I'm letting tired into your head like you would a radio station so that way if you say anything, I can tell the flock. But I'm not trying to hear your personal thoughts._

 _I don't even care. I just want to go back in time and stop any of this happening._

 _We all do._

"Now what?" Max asks.

"Now, we go save some babies," Will says.

"No plan?"

"We brought the guy who's nickname is Seaweed Brain, the guy who can sky a bow and arrow and knows a bit about heading, and the guy from world war two. We didn't bring the smart girl, or even her annoying nerdy brother. Just us three guys who do most of our fighting on instinct."

"Percy, you're going to hate me for this, but the whitecoats probably want you back. Maybe you could purposefully get caught, then tell Angel what happens. Two her what you see and we can plan from there," Max suggests. Angel relays my thoughts.

"you're right. He does hate you for that, but if it's what has to be done, he'll do it."

"Thank you Percy. Why don't you fly around the area above the School, but not too close, and they'll send an eraser up after you."

Glaring at her, I do as Max says and fly about a quarter of a mile away from the school. Within three minutes, there's an eraser there. Ari. He whacks me on the head and takes me inside, where I'm thrown into a cage. This time though, I'm completely alone.


	10. Chapter 8

We lift into the air and fly to the School. Once there, I start to regret coming. I've been literally in hell, and a science lab terrifies me. That's how you know the whitecoats are evil.

 _It's okay Percy_ Angel says in my mind. _We all hate them, and at one point we terrified of them. But we're here to help, so you'll be okay._

 _Are you purposely reading my mind or can you just hear thoughts?_ I ask her.

 _Sorta both. I'm letting tired into your head like you would a radio station so that way if you say anything, I can tell the flock. But I'm not trying to hear your personal thoughts._

 _I don't even care. I just want to go back in time and stop any of this happening._

 _We all do._

"Now what?" Max asks.

"Now, we go save some babies," Will says.

"No plan?"

"We brought the guy who's nickname is Seaweed Brain, the guy who can sky a bow and arrow and knows a bit about heading, and the guy from world war two. We didn't bring the smart girl, or even her annoying nerdy brother. Just us three guys who do most of our fighting on instinct."

"Percy, you're going to hate me for this, but the whitecoats probably want you back. Maybe you could purposefully get caught, then tell Angel what happens. Two her what you see and we can plan from there," Max suggests. Angel relays my thoughts.

"you're right. He does hate you for that, but if it's what has to be done, he'll do it."

"Thank you Percy. Why don't you fly around the area above the School, but not too close, and they'll send an eraser up after you."

Glaring at her, I do as Max says and fly about a quarter of a mile away from the school. Within three minutes, there's an eraser there. Ari. He whacks me on the head and takes me inside, where I'm thrown into a cage. This time though, I'm completely alone. I sit in the dog cage, telling myself to breathe. I can't panic if I'm going to do this. I hear Ari cackling as well as grunts and groans.

"Good to see ya _sis_ ," Ari laughs.

"The Ari that's my brother _died_. You're not him, so you can't call me sis," Max's voice is dripping venom.

"Alright. _Maximum._ What kind of name is that anyway?" Ari scoffs, way too full of himself. A trip to the beach with me could do him good. He'd never mess with me or the flock again.

 _You're a part of the flock._ Angel says in my mind. I roll my eyes. _I'm serious. You risked yourself to help us take out the School and the whitecoats. That makes you part of the flock._

 _Thanks._ This makes me feel warm and fuzzy despite being in a dog cage.

 _What do you see?_

 _A white room full of cages._

 _What do you hear?_

 _Ari and Max._

 _What?_

 _Ari has Max and is literally dragging her in the room right now._

 _Great. Last time she was in a lab was right after someone tried to kill Phoenix. Before she was born._

 _Wow._

 _And she can't hear you think._

 _I have an idea. Tell her to play dead._

 _Why?_

 _Just tell her. I think it might work._

 _Whatever._

 _But not til Ari leaves._

 _Okay. I'll tell her._ Angel goes silent for a while and I can tell by the look on Max's face that the two are arguing. Ari tosses her in a cage, still laughing maniacally. He slams the door shut and leaves. I look at Max.

"Why?" She asks. I shake my head and point to my throat. "So tell Angel."

 _Gods I wish we were underwater._

 _Why?_ Angel asks.

 _Because underwater, I can still talk and the water might heal my throat and it makes me stronger and I can use it as a weapon._

 _How?_

 _My dad is Poseidon. I can control water._

 _Oh. Cool._

 _Sometimes. But I wish I were at least_ near _the ocean._

 _And yet you're smack dab in a desert._

 _I know_ , I groan inwardly, seeing as that is the only way I can groan. Only way I can make any noise.

Max glares at me as soon as I spot it. A sink. I pull water from the pipes, turning it to steam. I pull in so much steam that the air turns a foggy white. _Now._ I say to Angel. Right on cue, Max drops, her body limp. If I hadn't engineered this, I might've thought it was real. I drop, letting myself turn limp. I pull the steam lower, so it partially hides Max and I. Minutes later, Ari and a crowd of Erasers slam into the room. I know the water won't make them pass out by just inhaling it, so I push it around their necks and squeeze. They pass out from lack of oxygen. I repeat the process three times on three more waves of Erasers. When I'm confident no more are coming, I expand the steam and turn a small portion of it into a key and unlock my cage and Max's. We leapt up at the same time and leave the cages. Max points to the window but I shake my head. I then pretend to hold something and rock my arms back and forth in the universal sign for baby. Max nods.

I put a finger to my lips as I stretch the steam, creating more as necessary as we advance down the hall. It's not long before we hear a cry. I look at her and then at the door. Slowly, she turns the handle and opens the door. Three dozen babies varying from newborn to two years sit in cages in neat rows around the room. I can tell from the smell that half of them have dirty diapers. Max and I get to work. First, we change diapers. Then, I take the steam and create a large crib out of water. We put the babies in and I create a kid for it, still allowing for plenty of air. We go through the hall like this until we find a window. There, I slowly break apart the crib and fly out. I reassemble it outside and Max hands me baby after baby. Soon, we're both outside with the babies. I notice that the older ones have small wings poking from their shoulder blades. When that dawns on me, I almost drop the babies. I manage to keep them safely in the air as we fly to where we left the flock. Nudge is the only one there. Well, apart from Nico and Will.

"Where is everyone?"

"Fang went after you. Iggy went after him. Gazzy went after him. Angel went after him. I decided to stay put like a sane person."

"Good. Will, Nudge, stay here. Thirty six babies. Bird babies. Watch them. Nico, you come with Percy and I."

"Okay," Nudge looks at the babies with a motherly smile. She holds out her hands, pulling the stones around the babies like a giant play pen. "I discovered a new ability," she shrugged. Max nodded.

"That's a good one. Works the same as your metal one?"

"Yep. Only on rocks instead."

"Nice. We'll be back," Max turned. I pick up Nico and we fly back to the School.

"You know I can shadow travel, right?"

"You know I don't care, right?" Max voices my thoughts. I chuckle. Sort of. She and I have a lot in common. I wouldn't be surprised if we were sisters.

 _Yes you would,_ Angel tells me.

 _Get out of my head._ I snap at her.

 _Just saying._

 _Well stop._ I need to learn to block her.

"It won't work."

I look at Max.

"Blocking her. I can tell from the look on your face. No one can block Angel. We've all tried. Incoming," Max dives, tucking her wings in for more speed. I quickly follow suit. Only not quickly enough. A missile whacks into me. It's not a bomb missile. No. it's a knock you unconscious missile.


	11. Chapter 9

**two chapters in one day... Does to make up for not writing for almost two months?**

Naturally, when I wake up, I'm in a dog cage. There's an electric shock collar around my neck. Again. I slam my head against the front of the cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. All it accomplishes is a headache," Iggy says. I wish I knew Morse code. I'll have to learn.

"Ig, leave him be. He was hit by a freaking bomb," Max says.

"What kind?" This from Gazzy.

"Please don't tell him," Fang groans.

"Just be glad Phoenix isn't here," Angel offers.

"I could get us all out of here in less than a minute," Nico says.

Nudge and the babies are safe. But I'm back here. With five members of the flock plus Nico. Nico could get us all out, but then we don't put an end to Jeb and the whitecoats. But if we stay, we're just experiments in a cage. Gods I hate this cage. ADHD sure doesn't help. I groan inwardly and lean against the back. Naturally, that just happens to be when Ari drags me from the cage and down the hall. He drops me in a hospital bed where I'm strapped down immediately.

"With all the advances we've made, the surgery should work this time," Jeb says. "After all, third time's the charm." Another whitecoat clamps my eyes open and I want to scream. I have no idea what they're doing. All I know is they're experimenting on my eyes and Iggy didn't used to be blind. And Jeb said he'd done this before. I tense as they bring needles and scalpels and other stuff near my eyes. I have no choice but to let them operate on my eyes. When they're done, they tape cotton pads over my eyes. I lay there trembling. I do nothing as someone drags me out and throws me in a cage.

"No," Fang is the only one to speak.

"What?" Iggy asks.

"His eyes," Max whispers. Iggy punched his cage with the side of his fist.

"First me, then Angel, now Percy. Are they ever going to stop?"

"Percy, the whitecoats operated on Iggy's eyes. That's why he's blind. They operated on my eyes and I almost went blind. I couldn't see for two weeks," Angel answers my unasked question. "You might not be blind. At least, not permanently."

Gods I hope not. Never being able to talk to much less see my girlfriend? Why? Why does everything that can possibly happen happen to me?

"Apollo," I hear Nico whisper and I know he's praying for Apollo to heal my eyes.

A week goes by and they take off the pads. My vision is still black. The only reason I know the pads are off is I felt them take them off, and I can't feel them now. I sit in the corner of my cage, trying not to mentally scream at the gods.

"It might come back. Mine did," Angel says for the five hundredth time. I shake my head. It's not coming back. I know that. I'm blind and mute. What are they gonna do next? Make me deaf?

Unfortunately, I was right. I sit in my cage, unable to talk, see, or hear. I feel impossibly alone. I know the others are here, but they aren't _here._ Not really.

Percy hasn't moved from the corner. No matter what they say, he ignores the flock. Granted, he's deaf, but still.

"First his throat, then his eyes, now his ears. They just love mutilating their newest pet don't they," Iggy mutters.

"Ig, grumbling won't change anything.

"No, but it gives me something to do.

"Nico, you said you can get us out?"

"Yeah."

"No," Ari saunters in. He drags Percy from his cage. A sense of dread fills Max. What's left for them to take? His sanity?

"Let him go! You people have already taken his voice, sight, and hearing! Just let him go!" Nico shouts. Ari kicks his cage and continues dragging a resigned, broken Percy from the room.

Jeb watches as Percy is dropped in the maze. Percy puts his hand to the wall to feel his way through. Jeb presses a button and an electric shock passes through the wall. Percy slowly steps forward, but Jeb pushes another button and the floor heats up. Percy moves faster. After several more burns and electric shocks, Percy finds the exit. He's forced through the maze again. And again. After two hours, Jeb leaves the floor at full heat and the wall at full electric levels for another four. Percy is in tears when they finally let him rest. But rest doesn't come easily. His rest is just no more running. He feels them prick his arms and draw blood and insert chemicals. They push pull and pluck at his wings. Finally, after almost forty eight hours of nonstop testing, they drag him back to the cage. He doesn't even move to the corner. Just lays where they drop him.

A pang of guilt fills Max as she watches him lay there. She looks at Nico, who is obviously seething.

"Do it. Now, before they come back," she says to Nico. He nods and melts into the shadows. He reappears in Percy's cage and then disappears. Nico does the same with all of them, shadow traveling to the cave with Nudge and the babies. Percy is still slumped on the floor.

 _We're safe Percy,_ Angel tells me. I don't care. I can't talk to Annabeth. I can't see Annabeth. Now I can't even hear her. If I am secluded from everyone and everything, then why should Angel be any different? I don't even see the point. At least if I choose rebirth I'll be healed. Unless I'm born like this, in which case I'll punch Hades, Zeus, and my dad. And Aphrodite for making my love life _interesting_ like she promised. Why I can't just be a normal person?

 _Get over it. We've had to live as experiments. Then we had to live on the run. Throughout all of it, we were being stabbed in the back and betrayed by everyone. Not to mention we had_ wings. _At least you got sixteen years of semi-normalcy._ I don't even acknowledge her. She can figure out the hard way that I'm not going to talk to her.

 _Come on Percy. You can get through this._

No I can't. Tartarus, I can get though. Being completely cut off from my family and friends? From Annabeth? No. I can't get through that.

I feel someone dump water on my head. If I could see who, I'd redirect it all to that person. But I can't.

 _Percy, Nico says the babies are being claimed._ This makes me sit up. _What symbols?_

"He wants to know what symbols," Angel says.

"All of them," Will doesn't take his eyes off the thirty six babies with holograms floating over their heads. Nico picks one up and shoves it in Percy's arms.

"Tell him that's his sister," Nico says. Percy's face instantly morphs into one of tender love that only a brother can give as he cradles the small child.

"Thirty nine demigods in the same place. We're practically begging monsters to attack. We need to keep on the move," Will says.

"Camp Jupiter," Nico says. "If we can get there, they'll be safe. There are families there who can adopt them, if we can't find families. But now that they've been claimed, a mortal family won't be able to protect them. New Rome is the only option."

As though he knows what they're saying, Percy holds the girl in his arms closer.

 _Relax._ Angel tells him. He does, but not by much. _We're going to camp to leave the babies so we don't have to worry about monsters. Then we'll take care of the School and the whitecoats._

Percy nods and stands. He holds the baby to his chest as he spreads his wings. Nudge pulls metal from the rocks and creates a crib, which Gazzy welds together.

"I can float it, but not if I'm flying," Nudge says.

"We can carry you," Iggy offers.

"Okay. Ig, carry Nudge. Gaz, carry Nico, Angel, carry Will. Fang, you and I right next to Percy in case he falls. He's still getting the hang of his wings and he can't see or hear, so we need to be his wingmen," Max says. Everyone nods.

 _Percy, we're flying to Camp Jupiter. Do you know the way?_

"He says Oakland Hills. Caldecott tunnel."

"I can shadow travel us there," Nico says.

"No," Will smacks him. "Last time you tried this much shadow travel, you started to fade."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders."

"Fine," Nico huffs.

"Let's go," Max stands. Angel tells Percy and he lifts into the air, Max and Fang right behind him. The rest of the flocks soon follow.

 **also, I own nothing but the plot**


	12. Chapter 10

_Meri._ I tell Angel.

 _Huh?_

 _Her name. Meri._

 _Whose name?_

 _My sister._

 _How do you know?_

 _I chose it._

 _Shouldn't her parents choose?_

 _Well, she needs a name, we don't know who her mom is, and dad is terrible with names. As her big brother, I get to pick._

 _Aren't we going to find her mom?_

 _No. these babies need to be raised by demigods now that they've been claimed. Otherwise they'll all die by their fifth birthdays. The people at camp can adopt them. Except Meri. She gets to come home with me. Paul and my mom know how to protect children of Poseidon. And as a child of Poseidon, I know how to protect others. Including Meri._

 _You're blind deaf and mute._

 _Shut up._ I shoot her a mental glare. She sends me an image of a sweet and innocent looking blonde girl. I feel a pang. The little girl Angel sent me looks like Annabeth.

 _Who's Annabeth?_

 _My girlfriend._

 _Does she have a sister?_

 _All brothers. Well, on the mortal side. On the godly side she's got plenty of both._

 _I wish I knew my mom._

 _You never knew her?_

 _I was in the School until I was two. Then I lived with the flock for for years. Then we started trying to save the world. Then we survived a nuclear winter. Then we moved to South America, assuming the rest of the world was dead._

 _Nuclear winter?_

 _Yeah. Didn't you guys have it?_

 _Nope. But we did recently fight a war against Kronos, Ryan King dude who can control time. He might've pulled you from the future, or pulled is into the future. Or merged two timelines. Or anything else about time._

 _So, your ears are the only reason we're in the same time?_

 _I guess so. I really don't know. Like I told you on the way to the school. I'm not the smart one._

 _Eh. Not everyone is._

 _Everyone in the Flock is._

 _One way or another. Same with you. Seeing as you_ _**are**_ _part of the Flock now._

If everything the was taken from me, at least this quest have me another family. I smile at the thought. By the time I'm thirty, everyone in the world will probably be my family. I laugh not out loud. The rest of the flock probably thinks it's weird or that I'm dying. Judging from the hand on my leg, it's the latter.

After a few hours flight time, we drop our weapons. Granted, a sword, a magic pen, and a knife falling from the sky might not be the safest thing, but nobody gets hurt. Then we land in the forum of New Rome.

"Go get Reyna," Will says. "And Frank. Now."

"Percy!" A little girl squeals.

"Hey Julia. We dropped our weapons outside the city. Can you run and take them to terminus?" Nico asks her.

"Sure can," she trills and skips away.

"Percy? Thought you were on a quest," Jason walks up. Percy shrugs.

"We are. Needed to make a stop," Will explains.

"What kind? And why is Percy facing the opposite direction as all of you?" Will spins Percy the right direction.

"He's blind and deaf now as well as being unable to talk."

"Who did this? Who did this to my cousin?" Jason turns to Max.

"We hate them as much as you."

"He's my _family._ "

"Fang Iggy and I were at the School for ten years. From the time we were born. For two years, it was the three of us. Then they brought Nudge in. She was a baby. For four years, not only were we being experimented on, so was she. Then Gazzy came. I was six, and I was forced to watch them experiment on this baby boy. Two years later, they do the same thing to his baby sister. I was right when Angel was brought in. When we were ten, a whitecoat took us away. We lived in relative peace for four years. Then six year old Angel was kidnapped and experimented on more. We spent the next two years trying to stop the jerks who did this. It ended in a nuclear winter and Fang being killed. So yes. We hate them as much as you. If not more."

"You don't get it. Percy is the best friend anyone could ask for. So it's Annabeth. They both fought a war against a close friend and his army of titans for four years. Then Percy was kidnapped his memory wiped. Eight months later, they're thrown into another war. This time against the freaking earth, and the enemies couldn't be killed without a demigod and a good working together. Then the two of them fall into Tartarus, which is literally hell, for two weeks. The war is over, and we're finally getting back to semi normal lives, and hrs kidnapped, given wings, and has his voice taken away, so Annabeth can't ever hear again. Then they take away his vision and hearing, so he can't ever hear or see her again. Even if he seems fine now, this will destroy him. He will literally die from sheer willpower. Then Annabeth will have lost him five times. I can't let that happen. I can control lighting and wind. Tell me where and I will destroy the place. Tell me who and I'll destroy the jerk. Just tell me where and who."

"Go ahead. He probably is the son of the sky mentioned in the prophecy," Nico says.

Max tells him the location of the school and describes Jeb. Jason nods and did away, willing the wind to take him there. When he finds the school, he knocks on the door. "I'm here to see Jeb Batchelder."

"He doesn't have an appointment."

"I'm a friend."

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Jason Ride," Max had told him to use her last name because it would make Jeb more likely to see him.

"Right through those doors."

Jason walks in. "are you Jeb?"

"I am."

"Percy Jackson. You ever heard of him?"

"I have. He's just downstairs now."

"He's my cousin."

"What?"

"I know what you did to him. So pick a way to die."

"Excuse me?"

"Sword through the gut, decapitation, lightning strike, or dropped from the sky. Take your pick."

"I'd prefer none of the above."

"Sword through the gut it is," Jason takes out his sword and stabs Jeb. He then leaps from the window before sending a massive lighting bolt as well as pulling winds from all sides. When the building is successfully burning rubble, Jason flies away. Halfway to camp, he stops. Jupiter is standing on a cloud, holding a jagged bolt of lightning and wearing a toga just like in all the cliched pictures.

"Dad."

"What did you just do?"

"Got revenge. Probably made Nemesis happy."

"yes, but why?"

"They hurt Percy so bad he'll never recover, emotional ly or otherwise."

"I would be angry with you for giving into your anger, your fatal flaw, had these people not kidnapped and experimented on your sister."

"Thalia?"

"No. Your baby sister. She's at camp with Percy and the others."

"I have a baby sister?"

"And brother. Now go. I'll finish off this building and see to it that everyone responsible earns punishment," Jupiter says. Jason nods and flies away. He lands at camp right in front of Reyna's.

"Jason, get in here," Reyna drags him in to where Percy is sitting beside an unconcious annabeth. "Whatever it was she had, it's worse."

"What?" Max asks.

"Annabeth was sick. Not even Apollo could diagnose her. That was a month ago. It's slowly gotten worse. Now she's dying."

"Mom, you, the flock, Percy, Will, and Nico are needed on Olympus immediately," Phoenix walks in. Some snake named Martha told me."

"That doesn't shock you? Taking snakes?"

"I have wings and the ability to hear thoughts. I met a guy who can make a key out of water. I've spent the last week in a city guarded by a taking statue. No, a talking snake didn't bother me."

"If we're needed on Olympus then we should go," Nico says. Only problem is Olympus is on the other side of the country in New York."

"The snake has a magic Van."

"works for me. Angel?" Max says.

 _Percy, we're needed on Olympus. Time to go._ Percy shakes his head. _Yes. Come on._ Angel sighs. "Nico, can you teleport him there?"

"It's shadow travel, not teleportation, and yes," Nico touches Percy's shoulder and they vanish. The rest of them file into the magic Van driven by a talking snake. No. They weren't insane at all.

 _Percy, you have saved thirty-six infant demigods despite the troubles presented to you along the way._ Zeus says in my mind. _In thanks, the counsel is willing grant you any wish._

 _Heal Annabeth._

 _You could heal yourself, or even become a god if you choose._

 _Heal Annabeth._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Heal Annabeth._

 _Very well... She has been healed._

"Maximum Ride, you have dinner a great service to the gods, even though you yourself are a mortal. We will grant you any wish you choose." Zeus says.

"i... I wish for my sister to come back. She died eleven years ago."

Zeus looks at Hades, who snaps his fingers. "Ella Martinez is currently alive and with your daughter, but she is the same age as when she died."

"Thank you."

"Nico di Angelo, you may also wish for anything within our power."

"Bianca. I want her back. Alive, just like she was."

"She's been reborn."

"I don't care. Dad, I know you can. Do it. Please."

"Bianca is with Hazel."

"thank you," Nico, a person who hates hugs, runs into his father's arms. Hades looks stunned as his son hugs him. Will grins. Nico pills away sheepishly and rejoins the group.

Will wishes for his brother, Michael Yew.

Gazzy wishes for the inability to get hurt when playing with bombs.

Angel wishes for Dylan back. Max wants to smack the two of them.

Nudge wishes for Dr. Martinez, Max's mom back.

Then it comes to Iggy. Here debates mentally, and Max assumes he'll ask for his sight back. "I wish for Percy's voice, vision, and hearing to be healed."

"What?" Max asks, to which Iggy repeats himself.

I'm standing there, doing nothing. Angel fills me in on what's been wished for. Bianca and Michael. That makes me happy. I chuckled when she tells me about Nico hugging Hades. She doesn't say anything after Nudge's wish. I wait. Nothing happens. I still can't see, still can't hear, and still can't talk. She probably forgot to tell me. Then the silence that had filled my head for days starts to give way to whispers, and eventually, normal voices . Then the blackness that's filled my vision fades to White and then color. It starts blurry but gradually comes into focus.

"What?..." I say. I say. What? "Nico..."

"It worked?"

"What worked?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"It worked! Thank you Iggy!" Nico swings the bird kid around.

"What?"

"Iggy wished you healed," Angel says.

"Thank you Iggy," I say.

"Fang Ride, you have done a great service to Olympus. We will grant any wish you have."

"i wish Iggy his sight back."

"done," Apollo snaps. Iggy blinks in Surprise. "what color is Hermes's shirt?"

"light blue. Why? Holy crap! I can see again! Thank you Fang."

"You're the closest thing I've got to a brother. Like I'm gonna use my wish on a new car when I could use it to give you the one thing you wanted for years."

"Thank you."

"Thank you all," Athena says. Then she looks at me. "I might've been wrong about you Jackson. Maybe you are good enough for my daughter after all."

"Thank you Athena. That means a lot."

"Now go. You should be there when she wakes up."

"How long?"

"Apollo?"

"It'll be whenever you get there," Aphrodite says. "She had love sickness. The only remedy is the voice of her true love. You. Tell her you love her and she'll be healed, but do so within one hour, or she'll die."

"Nico," I turn to my friend. He grabs my hand and we melt into shadow. We arrive at Annabeth's bedside. "Annabeth? I love you. I love you so much. Please wake up."

"I love you Seaweed Brain," she leans up and kisses me.

 **THE END**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories**

 **Two Teams**

 **The Next Olympian**

 **Daughter of Night**

 **Child of Four**


End file.
